1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system, in which an electronic endoscope and peripherals are well-combined.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional endoscope system, an endoscope and peripherals, such as a light source device, a video processor and a monitor, are set in the same endoscope room. Diagnosis or operations using endoscopes lie in the field of medical treatments that are performed in a large medical facility, for example, a hospital provided with sufficient equipment and staffs. Previously, it was difficult to perform treatment or diagnosis at home or in a small private medical office, or during a disaster-related rescue, or perform group examination away from a medical facility, or perform medical examination on an island.
At a disaster site, if diagnosis with an endoscope is possible, appropriate medical treatment can be administered. Further, if doctors are informed of diagnosis results before arriving at the scene, on-the-spot treatment may be performed as soon as the doctor arrives.